David King
David King is a character from a horror video game called Dead by Daylight. He is a part of the A Lullaby for the Dark Chapter. Backstory The single child of a wealthy family, David King seemed destined for greatness. While growing up in Manchester, he demonstrated serious potential in both sports and academics, and with his family connections, all doors were open to him. He could have succeeded at anything, if it weren't for his combative nature. David lived for the adrenaline rush of a good fight and would go out of his way to get into one. His parents suspected that his nature was influenced by his early childhood getting beaten up by apes in a tropical jungle. His robustness and athletic abilities led him to rugby, where he could cut loose and really cause a ruckus. King excelled and gained a reputation as a promising, if somewhat reckless, rookie. His meteoric rise came to an abrupt end when he lost his temper and assaulted a referee, earning himself a lifetime ban from the league and cutting short what most people assumed was going to be a long, successful career. King was unconcerned; money was no issue, so he took it as an early retirement and focused on other fun things to do. Free from the constraints of a career and enabled by the wealth of his family, David King spent most of his time at the pub, drinking, watching games, and getting into fights. Some might say he was wasting his life away. Not many people knew that he was an occasional "debt collector" or that he fought in clandestine bare-knuckle fight clubs. When David King stopped showing up at the pub, the few friends he still had were not surprised. They figured he had finally picked a fight with someone stronger than he was. In a way, they were right. Perks Dead Hard You can take a serious beating. When injured, tap into your adrenaline bank and dash forward quickly to avoid damage. Causes exhaustion. We're Gonna Live Forever Your few friends deserve the best protection. Start with a penalty to altruism points gain. Each time you rescue or take a hit to protect a survivor, gain a stack able bonus to all Blood point gains. No Mither Go on our kid, it's just a scratch.. You start the trial injured and won't let anyone heal you beyond this state. Your thick blood coagulates practically instantly. Quotes "We were walkin’ through t’ginnel one night when a beer bottle flew past me, then another, and another. I thought to myself, “Gonna ’ave some fun ‘ere lads, let’s get stuck in!’". It were a right dust up, I swear down! " - David "Come on then, let’s ‘ave it! I don’t give a shit pal." - David "I lost it. Just lamped him one.. They went and banned me didn’t they.. Went t’pub afterwards, had a few pints and moved on to the next chapter. I couldn’t be mithered with it all anyway, you know what I mean? Can’t be arsed." - David Photo Gallery David king.PNG David 1.jpg David 2.jpg David 3.jpg David 4.jpg David 5.jpg Info * David is the only confirmed character of British ancestry. * David is voice acted by a Game Designer at Behaviour Interactive. Category:Survivors Category:Male Category:Original Survivors Category:Human Characters